Wanda Lensherr (Earth-1610)
| CurrentAlias = Scarlet Witch | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = formerly ; | Relatives = unnamed grandfather; unnamed grandmother; Erik Lensherr (father); Magda Lensherr (mother); Pietro Lensherr (brother); | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9 | Weight = 145 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate X-Men #1 | Death = Ultimates 3 #1 | HistoryText = Wanda Lehnsherr Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, was the daughter of Magneto and the sister of Quicksilver. She had the ability to alter probability fields with her hex-spheres. Wanda was a passive member of Magneto's team and after her father's apparent death began working with the Brotherhood, participating in the rescue of the X-Men from Weapon X. She helped lead the Brotherhood for a while, all the while keeping in touch with Charles Xavier to promote a more peaceful mutant-human integration. When Magneto returned, she and her brother fled, although he caught them. Magneto injured Quicksilver, but left Wanda unhurt. Eventually, both Wanda and her brother joined the Ultimates. They had not abandoned their ties to Magneto's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, they still believed in mutant supremacy. Because of their mutant status, they remained a part of the black ops section of the Ultimates. An Ultron unit Wanda had previously flirted with somehow had his program altered by her touch. He became obsessed with her and saw Pietro as his rival. Ultron realized that Wanda would never be his, so he killed her with bullet specified directly to her DNA. Ultron proceeded to create android duplicates of the Ultimates, including one of Wanda, so that he could seem like a hero to the robotic Wanda. Wanda's False Return In a unexplained turn of events, Wanda returned to the living. It appears her death was premature and that she has rejoined Pietro in the Brotherhood's goal of regaining their mutant supremacy. Apparently, she only exists in Pietro's imagination, showing that her death still causes him great grief and mental anguish. Later is revealed that Wanda is in fact alive, possibly because she was using her powers when Ultron's bullet reached her. She ordered her brother to go to Egypt, where he found their father alive. When Mr. Sinister returned, as well as Apocalypse, he revealed Wanda's return to be an illusion made by Apocalypse. | Powers = Wanda is a mutant that can manipulate probability to create a wide range of effects. *'Probability Manipulation': It has been indicated in The Ultimates 2 series that the Ultimate Scarlet Witch actually has to "do the math" in order to use her powers--i.e., that she has to calculate the mathematical probability that the effect she intends to create will actually happen; the more unlikely the effect, the more complex the mathematic formula, and the more difficult and time-consuming it will be to make the effect happen. Probability manipulation creating a wide range of effects. Flight, teleportation of targets and transformation of people and objects.Her powers also allow her to simulate other powers like telekinesis.She can override the powers of others who can control probability such as when she turned Longshot into a cat. *'Magic': In Ultimates 3 #3, Wolverine reveals that Wanda has magic abilities along with her known mutant ability of probability manipulation. Wolverine stated that she inherited these abilities from her mother, the Witch of Wundagore named Magda (Note: In Ultimate X-Men, it was established that their mother's name was Isaelle, so Magda may be a witch title). Wanda seemed to have little control of her magical abilities, since she unintentionally used them to bend time and space to summon dinosaurs to the Savage Land. | Abilities = Her powers are developed to such a level that she can teleport to the exact place she wants to teleport to. | Strength = Strength level unknown; at one mission she was able to steal all Pakistani nuclear missiles at same time. | Weaknesses = Even though she can control probability to prevent herself from being hurt, if caught off guard she can be injured just as any normal human. | Equipment = | Transportation = She can fly or teleport with her powers. | Weapons = | Notes = *In ''Ultimates'' Vol 2 #6, writer Mark Millar alludes to her relationship with Vision; Hank Pym attempts to redeem himself by bringing two androids, named Ultron and Vision II, to the Ultimates. Wanda takes notice of Vision to which Quicksilver asks "Were you just flirting with that machine?" *In Ultimates 3 #3, Wolverine revealed that he may possibly be Wanda's father, since he had a brief affair with Magda before Magneto caught them in the act. If Pietro is still Wanda's twin on Earth-1610, then Wolverine could also possibly be Pietro's father; however, he looks too much like Magneto for that to be the case. | Trivia = * Ultimate Scarlet Witch seems to be more powerful at a conscious level than her 616 counter-part. This may be due to training since she was raised in a terrorist environment and joined the super-human military afterwards. Unlike her 616 counterpart she can fly, change objects at will, create force fields, and transport any object anywhere she can think of. | Links = * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Scarlet_Witch_(Ultimate) * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scarlet_Witch#Ultimate_Scarlet_Witch }} Category:Black Hair Category:Teleporters Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Ultron Category:Probability Manipulation